im so sick
by inu demon500
Summary: shes getting sick...


Danny: hello again sorry I haven't updated in a long time my parents are giving me and ass load of chores

Erika: yeah that and she keeps forgetting…

Danny: …. Only because you keep hitting me with books… which is why I can't remember a bunch of stuff AND… my grammar sucks… and you think getting hit in the head with books would help…

Erika: one would think…

Danny: OH and we have been playing with her puppy he is sooo C-

Miroku and Sango: GET ON WITH IT THE STORY!

Danny: geez… is it that time of the month Sango?

-Sango blushes a VERY dark red-

Danny: ohh… opps… erm… anyway here we go…

I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart

Sango stood in the bar watching Miroku flirt with all the girls on the other side of the bar. She took a deep sighed and drank her second glass of scotch. 'I can't take it anymore' she said to herself 'every time we go out some where he is always flirting with other girls… I don't think he even loves me anymore. Of course when he flirts with girls its ok, but when I guys flirt with me gods for bid!' she looked up at her "boyfriend" who was dancing with five girls in a grind line she glared at him. anger filling in her body. And a tear sliding down into her drink which made an ever so light splash. She stood up and was about to march over but she stopped and looked at miroku he was having fun with this. The playing smirk Sango had ragged but it faded. Everything stopped in her body she knew the only way how to get back at him was to play his game so she went over to a guy and started her own game. Of revenge.

I will break, break

Sango went up to the guy head spiky blonde with black highlights and black baggy pants with a dark blue t-shirt sago went up to the guy.

"Hey" she said with some hint of a deal the spiky blonde looked at her and placed his beer on the table and looked up.

"What do you want?"

"Ill pay you 20 bucks if you can make my boyfriend jealous." He looked over at the guy grinding the girls and realized that one of them was his girlfriend so he agreed and helped.

"But can I ask why?"

"I'M SO SICK of him doing this to me treating me like I'm nothing then acting like I'm everything… it makes me wonder if he does love me or enjoys playing with me. Toying with my emotions…" Sango said with her bangs covering her eyes. He notice that a tear fell he felt bad for her…

Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,

Miroku looked over the girls to see Sango and a guy with spiky blonde hair talking at a table in the corner. He couldn't see that well in the dim club but he could tell that he was flirting with her. It made him mad Sango was HIS no one could have her but him. It made him mad. The guy yawned. Stretching his arm around her and she was enjoying it. Laughing and then lay her head on his shoulder. Miroku glared and left the girls for HIS Sango.

Selfishness

The guy whispered in his ear that he was coming. She whispered a thank you and was about to give him his 20 dollars but he gave it back to her. she looked up at him confused.

"I'm doing this to help you. You don't have to pay me." He said with a sincere look.

"Thank you Ryan." Sango said happily. But miroku came with a dark look in his eyes. She could tell he was pissed but this just made her even more mad thinking he could flirt all he wanted without getting payback.

I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

"Hey Sango lets get going k?" he said very quickly but she knew she was going to get a LONNNGGG talk in the car.

"Thanks Ryan! Had a good time" she winked in front of miroku. This made him jealous.

"No problem Sango. come back anytime!" he said

Miroku grabbed Sango by the hand and walked out in a fast past and went to his jet black jaguar. He opened the door for her when she was about to sit he notice that there was a smirk on her lips like… she just won…?

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out

"What was that about?" miroku said has soon has he started the car.

"What?" Sango asked pretending she didn't know what he meant.

"That… Ryan guy. He was flirting with you. I don't want you to see him again."

"Wha?"

"You heard me Sango." Miroku said with the hint of jealousy in his voice this made Sango even more happy were this was going he was finally going to realized how much this bothered her.

"So you can flirt with five girls? But I can't have one guy flirt with me?"

"I wasn't flirting…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Right. So ditching me to grind five bimbos is ok?"

"Sango that's-"

"Shut up miroku." Sango snapped at him.

So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Miroku stopped at their apartment and opened the door when they got inside Sango went straight for bed.

"You can sleep on the couch." She said without hesitation

"WHAT!"

"You heard me." She turned around she wasn't going to back down this time she was sick and it was time for it to stop.

"Sango are you mad about me dancing?"

"Damn straight."

"What?" 'Wasn't excepting that answer' Sango noticed mentally since she usually denied when ever she felt jealous or mad about something but this time was different…

"Miroku you ditch me to flirt with girls! Do you think I'm just going to go to bed and say hey sexy lets fuck tonight? Do you honestly think that will happen!"

Miroku stayed quite not sure how to respond.

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

"Sango I think you overreacting." Miroku said trying to clam her down he knew what she said was right but he had to stop this he was the dominated one in the relationship right?

"NO. I'M. NOT."

No.

"Miroku you so fucking selfish! You think toying with my emotions is fun! I felt the same way you felt when Ryan was flirting with me!" she was tearing up but she wouldn't let him see her tears.

"Sango…" miroku said trying to reach forward and hug her.

"NO. Don't try playing the sorry look! I'm so sick of the bullshit I don't even know if saying 'I love you' to me is the real thing anymore!"

Miroku froze this was how she felt how come she never said anything?

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

Sango knew she was winning and she wouldn't give up she was going to win this. But what she wasn't expecting was the hug miroku gave her this made her go numb. What was she going to do then she felt some water in her shoulder. Was he crying about this?

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

It was about time he knew what she felt.

I'm so sick,

And she didn't even feel bad. It was his turn to feel what she felt for the past two years of their relationship.

Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick

She was so sick of it that one time she stayed home because she was emotionally sick of what miroku did to her he kept ditching her.

I'm so sick

''how come you never told me this?" miroku asked trying to keep his voice under control. She tilted her head at an angle to look at him he looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Would you have listen?"

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

"I don't know. But I'm so sorry Sango. I really do love you please forgive me?"

Sango got all quite he knew this would last or about a couple of months but she would do the same thing again. But she loved him and that's all that mattered right?

Sango looked at him and said

"Do you know why I did this?"

"For revenge?"

"No. I was so. I… I'm so sick of you doing this I guess I did it because I-… I mean I'm so sick of it."

I'm so  
I'm so sick

Danny: how was it this was my first oneshot I hope it was good! The song was my flyleaf called "I'm so sick" has you can see that's all I'll try to update my other fanficts! Till than later!


End file.
